Does he not fear Death?
by Riica
Summary: Allen and Lavi wonder about their favorite exorcist Kanda. Why is Kanda the way he is... and they'll be damned if they let Kanda be heartless forever! KandaxLavixAllen


Does he not fear Death?

**Author's Note: Woow! This is my first actual story besides one shots! I hope you guys will keep supporting me! Gomen nasai for such a short chapter! Thank you, and Happy New Years and have a great 2008!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man. But I will soon! gets dragged off by security guards**

Cold, emotionless eyes coupled with an impenetrable exterior. The heartless silver blade that is ready to cut down anyone in its way. This is Kanda Yuu. The samurai exorcist feared by all who meet him. For all his ruses, he seems to be a very sad person to me. I'm sure somewhere in his harshness, is someone longing to be accepted and loved. But Kanda would never show his weaknesses to anyone. Oh! It's time for breakfast, I'll write some more later, okay? Later!

With that, Allen Walker closed his journal, beginning his day with his customary pushups and exercises. He exited his room with an empty stomach, ready to fill it up with Jerry's delicious cooking.

'What should I order today? Curry, minestrone, sushi, spaghetti, donkatsu (pork cutlet), and some mitarashi dango, ice cream, and some pastries sounds like a good starter course for breakfast!' Allen thought happily. 'Maybe for lunch, I'll ask Jerry to cook me up one of his specials!'

Allen snapped out of his daydreams of food to find out that he was lost! "Oh dear, I've gotten myself lost again…" he mused aloud. His stomach grumbled. "Argh! I need to find my way back… if I only knew how…"

"Che, moyashi. You've gotten yourself lost again." A voice said, the owner soon stepping out of the shadows.

"K-kanda! I wasn't lost! I was just taking a nice stroll…" Allen faded. 'What luck! I just happen to meet the person, I dislike the most, the Earl excluded.'

He smirked. "Have fun then…" Kanda began to walk off.

"W-wait!"

"Baka, follow me."

Soon they arrived to the dining hall, its warm lights and friendly atmosphere beckoned the weary and the hungry. Kanda strode off after guiding Allen to the entrance.

"Ano… thank you Kanda. I hope you have a nice day…" Kanda heard this as he walked off. "Che, whatever moyashi."

'The nerve! He does an act of kindness (which is rare) then just disappears." Allen grumbled as he entered the dining hall.

-

-

-

Kanda blushed a bit and covered his warm face with his hand. 'God, I've been getting soft. I actually helped the hopelessly lost moyashi…'

An unbreakable smile with eyes full of mirth and joy, an iron will that was willing to risk his life to save his comrades, his kind heart that helps anyone in need. This was the essence of Allen Walker. Ever since he stepped foot into the Black Order, everything seemed a little brighter, a little less dreary. Even if labeled the Destroyer of Time, Allen smiled constantly, as if without a care in the world. All the exorcists and scientists were drawn to his radiance and charisma. This is what ticked off Kanda. How can a person be so _damn_ cheerful all the time?! This probably reminded him of another intensely cheerful person, Lavi. Kanda shuddered about the thought of the red-haired exorcist. He met Lavi when he first entered the Black Order. The impudent boy had jumped on him and declared him his friend. The nerve of him! Kanda had not asked for a friend, at least not such an annoying one. He constantly tagged along with him, making comments, and worst of all calling him Yuu-chan. Kanda despised anyone who called him by his given name, even more so to Lavi, because he had just met the guy! Lavi hung around him, complimenting his "girlish" hair. Kanda drew his sword promising death to the red-haired exorcist every time he called him "pretty" or other effeminate words.

"Just thinking about Lavi makes me annoyed." Kanda murmured to no one in particular.

Somewhere in the Black Order, Lavi sneezed. 'Am I getting a cold?'

_To be continued…_

**Hi minna-san! This is the start of a new story Thank you so much to all reviewers. I love you Happy '08! **Riica.


End file.
